It Truly Is a Magical Place
by imhookedonaswan
Summary: Captain Swan AU: Emma loses her friends while visiting Disneyland but find a handsome stranger to wander the park with.
1. Chapter 1

It Truly Is a Magical Place

"Shit" Emma thought to herself as she looked around and couldn't spot any of her friends. "How do any of these parents keep track of their kids in this place?" she contemplated as she looked around at all the rides, food carts, princes and princesses and people around her. Yep Disneyland is a magical place but it was so damn easy to get separated from your group.

"Well there are worse places to get lost in," Emma said quietly to herself "This is certainly better than whatever skeazy beach town Ruby wanted to spend their spring break in, at least here my only immediate danger is being run over by a stroller." Emma searched her pockets and her purse for her phone so she could call her friends and find out where they wandered off to only she couldn't find it only to remember she left it in the locker she, Ruby and Mary Margaret to charge. Emma ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, this place is huge how was she supposed to find her friends now?

Emma sat down on a bench to try to collect her thoughts and remember where her friends had wanted to go next. Mary Margaret had wanted to go on It's a Small World while Ruby had said something about Splash Mountain which conveniently for Emma were on completely different sides of the park. She sighed, this was going to be impossible she was going to have to wander the park in hopes of finding her friends and her feet were already starting to hurt because Mary Margaret insisted they all do that "Disneybounding" thing while they were here and Emma stupidly chose Rapunzel since she already had the long blonde hair and a purple dress but had to go with flip flops for shoes since Rapunzel was barefoot in the movie.

"Well there's no time like the present to start looking for them" Emma thought as she started walking toward Frontierland and Splash Mountain, Ruby can be very convincing when she wants to be and Mary Margret cannot say no to her "puppy face" for the life of her. Emma pulled the map out of her bag to check if she was going in the right direction, if she was already near the Haunted Mansion she must be getting close-ish when WHAM she nearly fell to the ground as she bounced off the very solid person she had walked into.

"Woah there are you all right?" she heard a voice with a lilting accent ask. She looked up to see on outreached hand offering to help her up and attached to that hand was a man of around the same age as her, dark hair and unfairly blue eyes.

"Yeah sorry about that, I didn't see you," she said as he pulled her to her feet. She brushed some dust and dirt from her dress.

"It's quite difficult to navigate when your head is stuck in a map," he replied smirking at her. Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's not like this place is the easiest to navigate when it's your first time here."

"I suppose you're right, seeing as how I'm probably just as lost as you seem to be," he said jovially.

"It's your first time here too?" Emma asked.

"Aye, my foreign exchange friends and I decided we had to make a trip to the so called Happiest Place on Earth."

"Is someone not having a good time?" Emma said cocking her head to the side and smirking. A little harmless flirting wouldn't slow down her search for her friends and this guy was ridiculously attractive.

"I was until my mates and I got separated by some very brightly colored gentlemen riding a bike and singing"

Emma laughed "I'm Emma, Emma Swan by the way," she said as she extended her hand to shake.

"Killian, nice to meet you," he said as he shook her hand. "You wouldn't happen to have a mobile on you by any chance? I'm afraid mine is with my mate David. Stupid git forgot to charge his phone and borrowed mine to try texting our other mates to decide on where to eat lunch."

"I don't, mine's locked in our locker charging and I can't remember the combination we used to lock it. And I'd rather not get sent to Disney jail for trying to pick the lock."

"Well we are in quite the predicament aren't we?" said Killian, "Perhaps we should stick together to try to find our friends? Four eyes are better than two after all."

"It's not the worst idea in the world I guess" Emma replied. He had a good point, plus if worst came to worst she could always meet up with Ruby and Mary Margret after the fireworks show at the gates of the park or even by the rental car in the parking garage.

"So shall we?" Killian asked holding out his arm.

"Such a gentleman" Emma said as she looped her arm threw his.

"You'll soon find out that I am always a gentleman," he replied with a smirk.

They began to wander the park, trying to remember any rides or attractions their friends had mentioned wanting to go on with no such luck. They were nowhere to be seen at Splash Mountain, It's a Small World, the Matterhorn, or even the Teacups. Interestingly Emma wasn't too worried about this, Killian and she had fallen into an easy banter throughout their search, him making her laugh with his ridiculous innuendos and she having to hush him to keep the small children from hearing and repeating.

"Are you getting hungry?" he asked her after they had been wandering aimlessly for an hour.

"Yeah, are you?" his audibly growling stomach answered that question for her.

"Think we can take a break from our search for some lunch?" he pleaded with her.

"Sure so long as there's somewhere close, my feet are killing me."

"Of course," he said looking around, they had wandered back into New Orleans Square, the sound of jazz filling the air. "What about that establishment over there?" he gestured at a sign reading Cafe Orleans. It looked nice and cool inside and most importantly it had seating.

"Perfect" They entered the restaurant and sat down at a table by the window and started looking over the menus.

"They certainly don't have food like this in Ireland," Killian said in a quiet voice.

"Then what do you have? Besides potatoes I mean," Emma asked setting down her menu. She had heard Ruby rhapsodizing about the Monte Cristo sandwich ever since they had decided to come all the way to Disneyland from Boston for their spring break and she had to try it.

Killian chuckled, "Well lass there are a lot of potatoes but it's a lot of stew, lots of bread, and way too much cabbage. It's actually not that bad honestly, it's just after being here for a few months and seeing all the variety you have the food back home just seems a bit so-so."

"I get it," Emma said as she remembered her time in the foster system before her friend August and his dad Marco took her in when she was 16, thinking of the usual meals of hot dogs and beans and other meals that were quickly prepared and lacking flavor for too many kids in one house.

"So Swan tell me about yourself and what you're doing here in Disneyland," said Killian.

"It's my Spring Break and my friends and I wanted to go somewhere more sunny than Boston but less sketchy than some beach town in Florida and Mary Margaret found a great deal on a hotel and flight and I've always wanted to come to Disneyland since I was a little kid."

"Why Disneyland though? Isn't there another Disney park in Florida?"

"It was actually a better deal for us to fly out here and I don't know, knowing that this is the original park that Walt himself put his heart and soul into made it more appealing to me I guess. What about you? I never would have guessed a bunch of Irish guys would want to go to Disneyland."

"Well it would appear that David and Mary Margaret must have found the same deal because without it there's no way we would have been able to come here. And I suppose I always liked Disney films as a boy, my brother and I had Peter Pan and Hercules on nearly all the time when we were growing up. What were some of your favorites?" he asked her.

"I always had a soft spot for the princess movies and the Pirates of the Caribbean movies when those came out," she said grateful that their food had come before he could ask her anymore questions about her past. Emma had never had something quite like the Monte Cristo, it was sweet and savory all in one bite and supremely delicious. She couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips.

"I wouldn't mind hearing you make that noise in another context lass" Killian said as he winked at her while eating his gumbo. She rolled her eyes at him but smiled nonetheless. They continued eating in a comfortable silence both to preoccupied with their food. They finished and paid and walked back outside.

"Mommy Mommy look it's Rapunzel and Flynn Rider!" an excited six year old girl squealed as Emma and Killian exited the cafe. Emma looked around trying to locate the princess, Tangled may have come out when she was in her late teens but it was still one of her favorite movies and she wanted to get a picture with Rapunzel in their matching outfits. Emma felt someone tugging on her skirt and looked down only to see the same excited six year old looking up at her in awe.

"Umm hello there," Emma said slightly confused, did this kid really think that she was a princess?

"Hi Rapunzel!" the little girl said still not taking her eyes off of Emma and looking completely starstruck. Emma looked over to Killian who shrugged and smiled at the pair of them. Emma decide to just go with it, who was she to burst this little girl's bubble?

"How are you?" Emma asked as she kneeled down to get eye level with the little girl. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes I've already met Snow White and Cinderella and Ariel and Mulan and Anna and Elsa but I've really been waiting to meet you!"

"Really? That's so sweet of you, what's your name?"

"Kylie, why is Flynn being so quiet? Did you put him on time out?" Kylie asked while looking at Killian. Emma watched with satisfaction as Killian silently panicked for a second as she had before coming over to both Emma and Kylie.

"Rapunzel can try but she'll never be able to put me in time out," Killian said to Kylie with a subtle wink at Emma.

"Kylie? Kylie there you are! What have I told you about just running off like that? You could get lost," said a very stressed out and tired looking woman as she ran up to Kylie, Emma and Killian.

"But Mommy I saw Rapunzel and Flynn Rider!" said Kylie indignantly. Kylie's mom looked at both Emma and Killian and realized that they were not the face characters she thought they were, just two average college students.

"Well honey you still can't just run away from me like that, even for princes and princesses. I was very worried about you"

"You should listen to your mom Kylie, you wouldn't want someone like Mother Gothel to come and kidnap you," said Emma.

"See sweetie Rapunzel gets it. Now come on we have to meet your daddy and your brother over by Dumbo," Kylie's mom said as she leaned down to pick up her daughter.

"Wait! Can I please get their autographs? Please mommy?" Kylie asked giving her mom a "puppy face" that would put Ruby's to shame.

"All right if it's all right with Rapunzel and Flynn," Kylie's mom said with a pleading look at Emma and Killian.

Kylie held up her little autograph book and a pink sparkly pen to Emma, "Please please pleeeease?"

Emma laughed and took the book and pen from her and gave her Rapunzel's autograph and handed the book to Killian. He signed it and returned it to Kylie who smiled up at him and then ran back to her mother.

Emma looked at Killian and laughed "So did you intentionally dress like Flynn Rider or was that a happy accident?"

"A happy accident although I do enjoy Flynn Rider's character he showed a lot of good form," Killian replied. Emma smiled there's just something about knowing you made a little kid's dream come true that put her in a light and happy mood. She looked at her watch, damn it was already 3 o'clock and she hadn't seen her friends in 5 hours and yet, she wasn't as worried as she thought she would be.

"So lass shall we continue our search for our friends?" Killian asked.

"Actually lets actually go on some rides. We might as well enjoy the park and being here and we'll probably run into someone we know sooner or later."

"Well said, what shall we go on first?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean sound good to you?"

"It's the ride I was most looking forward to going on so let's do it!" he said excitedly.

They spent the rest of their day keeping an eye out for their friends but also riding the rides and enjoying the atmosphere of the park. They strolled around meeting the actual face characters for Rapunzel and Flynn who seemed to love their outfits, stopping to get a Dole Whip which Killian exclaimed may have been the single best thing he had ever eaten. They even stopped to watch the Dapper Dans perform on Main Street, Emma blushing bright red as they singled her out for a serenade much to Killian's delight. They settled onto a curb to watch the parade and Emma thought she saw Mary Margaret but when she blinked she was gone. Emma placed her hand on the pavement to lean against her arm only to feel Killian's calloused hand on top of hers. She looked up at him raising her eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see your hand there," he said scratching his ear nervously.

"No, it's okay," said Emma. This was strange, she never opened up to anyone this quickly before but something about Killian just felt easy, maybe it just was the atmosphere.

The parade started with it's musicians, dancers, face characters, and finally Mickey, Minnie and the rest of the gang on their floats all waving and smiling. Emma and Killian still holding hands during the entire show.

"Excuse me miss are you Emma Swan? And are you Killian Jones?" said a voice behind them. Emma and Killian turned to see a cast member looking inquisitively at them.

"Yes that's us" Killian said "Is something wrong?"

"Your friends are at the firehouse waiting for you, it seems you got separated earlier in the day," said the cast member pointing in the direction of the firehouse.

Killian and Emma scrambled to their feet and made their way over to their friends. Ruby and Mary Margaret running to embrace Emma and the group of guys behind them shouted at Killian to hurry up.

"Where were you all day? We've been trying to call you and looking everywhere!" Mary Margaret said.

"My phone was charging in the locker and I couldn't remember the combination off the top of my head so I had to wonder around looking for you two. Do you know how many people Disneybound as Snow White Mary Margaret? A lot of people it was next to impossible to find you," responded Emma.

"Looks like you didn't wander alone, who's tall, dark, and handsome?" Ruby asked looking over Emma at Killian and his friends.

"His name is Killian and I may or may not have accidentally walked into him while looking for you guys. Speaking of which where did you guys go? I swear I looked down for a second and you two had disappeared," Emma asked.

"Mary Margaret saw someone with a pin she wanted so she dragged me over to them to trade pins with her. We thought you were right behind us," Ruby explained as Mary Margaret held up her lanyard with all her pins on it a bright shiny new one near the top.

"Well ladies we hate to interrupt this reunion but we are quite famished and we were wondering if we could escort you to dinner before the fireworks begin?" said a voice behind them. Emma turned to see Killian and his friends standing behind her.

"I'm down to eat, what about you guys?" Ruby said excitedly.

"I mean we've all grown rather fond of each other while waiting for you two here at the firehouse" said one of Killian's friends, blond and couldn't keep his eyes off of Ruby. Ruby had Disneybounded as Little Red Riding Hood despite Mary Margaret's annoyance since she wasn't a Disney character. Emma knew Ruby had wanted to go as Little Red since everyone knew red was Ruby's signature color and Emma could see it working it's charm on Killian's friend.

"That sound's great," agreed Mary Margaret and the group started walking first to the lockers to grab bags and phones and then search for a place to eat. Emma learned that Killian and his friends David, Victor, and Jefferson had been friends ever since their first year at university so when one of them wanted to come to America for their foreign exchange they all had to come too. They ate their dinner quickly as Mary Margaret insisted they needed to get to a very specific part of the park for the best view of the fireworks. As they made their way towards Sleeping Beauty's castle Killian and Emma fell into step beside each other.

"I can see your friend is quite the Disney fan," Killian whispered to her. Emma looked ahead at Mary Margaret to find her talking animatedly to Killian's friend David who was listening with rapt attention as she told him the random Disney facts she had learned over her lifetime. Emma chuckled.

"Yeah she's a little obsessed, she lived in Florida before coming up to Boston for college and used to go to Disney World all the time. But it's okay it's kind of endearing and she's really almost like a mom making sure we have everything we could possibly need on this trip. She could probably work here, she definitely knows enough to be a tour guide," she said.

"Well she found the perfect audience, David is a pretty big Disney fan too although he'd never admit it, but I've heard him blasting the music from some of his favorite movies and I have a great video of him belting out "Let It Go" while drunk and in his underwear. I'm saving that for a rainy day," he said with a laugh.

"Good plan, really save it for something good," Emma laughed back. They came to a stop almost directly in front of the castle just in time for the show to start. Emma had always loved fireworks, they filled her with a childlike wonder. Just watching them made everything else, all her worries and stress melt away and let her just enjoy the show. And Disney really knew how to put on a show; fireworks, music, projections on the castle itself and Tinkerbell flying over their heads held Emma in a complete state of wonder, she didn't even realize she had looped Killian's arm around her shoulders and he was holding her close to him. She looked up at him and saw he was as enamored with the show as she was.

"There certainly isn't anything like this back in Ireland," he whispered into her ear and Emma became very aware of how close he was. She was also very aware that she didn't want him to move away from her. As the crowd started to thin after the show ended the large group walked back to the gates all together. It had been a long day and they were all starting to get tired.

"So how long are you staying down here?" asked Jefferson before they reached the gates. He had been quiet for most of their time together but he seemed like a nice enough guy.

"A few more days, we want to go to California Adventure tomorrow and then have a rest day before we have to go back to school" said Mary Margaret.

"Well we're also thinking of going to California Adventure tomorrow too, perhaps we could all go together?" David said. He and Mary Margaret had seemed to really hit it off Emma observed, leave it to Mary Margaret to find someone perfect for her at Disneyland.

"Sounds great!" said Ruby, "Maybe we could meet at the gates at around 10?"

"I think, to make sure we don't lose each other, you and I should exchange phone numbers. What do you say lass?" Killian asked Emma in a low voice.

"Oh is that so?" said Emma "How do I know you aren't attaching yourself to us since we have a Disney tour guide who knows all the secrets?" she joked.

"Well darling try something new, it's called trust. And who wouldn't like to travel the park in the most efficient way possible?" he smiled at her. Damn that smile Emma thought to herself.

"Fine, put your number in my phone and I'll text you later," she said as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

"As you wish," Killian said. The boys parted ways toward their car as Emma, Ruby and Mary Margaret went toward their's Emma still looking at Killian's number on her phone. Maybe Disneyland truly is a magical place Emma thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma, Ruby and Mary Margaret congregated around the large letter L in the No Man's land between California Adventure and Disneyland waiting for the boys.

"Do you see them?" asked Mary Margaret standing on tiptoe trying to find the group of boys they met yesterday.

"No, and I texted Killian telling him to meet us by the L," said Emma said frustratedly looking at her phone.

"There they are!" Ruby pointed at the four guys rushing towards them.

"Sorry we're late Swan, _somebody _insisted that we get pancakes at the character breakfast this morning" Killian said looking pointedly at David.

"Hey we are making memories and don't tell me you didn't get excited seeing Mickey and getting a picture with him," retorted David.

"I told you guys we should splurge on a character breakfast!" Mary Margaret said, pouting at Emma and Ruby.

"Come on let's just get into the park before it's completely overrun," said Ruby grabbing Victor by the arm and leading him to the park entrance. They store their bags in some lockers and take off into the park.

"So what should we all do first?" Jefferson asked bringing up the rear of the group.

"How about we get fast passes for Soarin' California and then head over to Tower of Terror?" Mary Margaret suggested consulting her map. They all agreed and made their way to the attraction talking jovially and getting to know each other. David and Mary Margaret bonded over the map, planning out the day for everyone.

"They've really done their research haven't they?" Emma muttered to Killian. Killian chuckled, "I think David has been planning his perfect Disney vacation since he was a boy" Killian said to her in hushed tones. They both tried to stifle their laughter from their friends.

They got in line for Tower of Terror, Emma looked around at the "abandoned" hotel lobby. She had to hand it to Disney they really knew how to do ambiance, she was really starting to feel a tiny bit creeped out.

"You know if, you're scared you can hold my hand love, I wont judge," Killian whispered in her ear. Emma playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Same goes to you," she said bravely striding forward. It's Disney nothing too scary was going to happen. They were loaded onto the ride platform and strapped themselves to the seats awaiting the ride to start. Suddenly the "elevator" plummeted downward, everyone screaming and laughing in a combination of fear and joy. Emma's blonde hair flew around her whipping Killian and the poor man next to her in the face. Emma tried to apologize but the car went rocketing downwards again taking Emma by surprise. Emma grabbed Killian's hand and held on tight. He laughed and squeezed her hand tighter as they traveled upwards yet again. When the ride was over, they went to look at the picture; Ruby and Victor making funny faces at the camera, Mary Margaret had her hands over her eyes, David and Jefferson had their arms flailing wildly in the air, and Emma's hair blocking out Killian's face.

"We should be heading over to Soarin' now if we want to get there in time," said Mary Margaret as she and David lead the group out of the ride exit and out into Hollywood Land. Emma, Killian, Ruby, Victor, and Jefferson trailed behind them. They all breezed through the fast pass line in no time and filed into a row of seats together.

"Now if you get scared again, don't be afraid to hold my hand again," Killian said jokingly

"Same goes to you, I felt like my fingers were going to pop off with how tightly you were squeezing my hand," Emma retorted.

Suddenly the seats they were in began to move forwards and upwards, taking them up into the air and in front of the large Imax screen. The show began, flying them all over California from the redwoods down to the desert. Emma stretched out her arms taking in the whole experience: the sights, the scent of oranges, the feeling of flight, she let them all overwhelm her and she let out a laugh. She looked over at her friends and saw Mary Margaret and Ruby both laughing and stretching out their arms too and the boys flapping their arms like birds which made her laugh even harder. The experience ended and they drifted back down to earth, still laughing at the boys antics.

"So what should we do now?" David asked the group.

"How about the Micky roller coaster?" suggested Killian.

"No man, let's go on that raft ride!" said Victor excitedly.

"but I don't want to walk around all wet for the rest of the day and I hate roller coasters," said Mary Margaret, "How about we just split up in groups and do our own things and then meet up for lunch somewhere?"

"Sounds great Mary Margaret" said Ruby. She, Victor and Jefferson headed off in the direction off Grizzly River Run. David and Mary Margaret decided to try out the Toy Story ride, leaving Emma and Killian alone for the first time that day.

"So Swan, what do you say to a ride on the roller coaster?" Killian asked her.

"Sure I love roller coasters!" Emma said, fishing the map out of her purse and finding a good route to take. Her phone pinged telling her that she had received two text messages. They were from Mary Margaret and Ruby and both said "Your welcome." Emma rolled her eyes, ever since last year when Emma had caught her boyfriend Neal cheating on her with some girl named Tamara, Mary Margaret and Ruby (mostly Ruby) have been campaigning for Emma to get with somebody new.

"Everything alright Swan?" Killian asked cocking his head to one side. Shit he's way too attractive to be doing that thought Emma.

"Yeah Mary Margaret and Ruby just wanted me to text them when we're ready for lunch," Emma said quickly. They hurried over to the roller coaster and got in line.

"So what kind of coaster do you like more? The fast ones, the loopy ones of the one with a huge drop?" Emma asked.

"Definitely the ones with loops, those are the most fun. What about you?"

"Same, loops just take coasters up a notch in terms of fun," she agreed. The line moved quickly and soon Emma and Killian were getting strapped into their seats, both giddy with excitement. They both yelled as they were shot forward and the ride began. When the ride ended they both hopped out of the car and walked down toward the exit.

"That was awesome! What did you think?" Emma said looking behind her at Killian.

"It was great but you might want to do something about all that blonde hair of yours. It kept whipping me in the face," he said.

"Shit I'm sorry, it kind of gets everywhere," said Emma nervously tucking a section behind her ear.

"It's okay, I don't mind much," he said lightly brushing her hair out of her face with his fingertips. Emma let out a shaky breath and nervously cleared her throat.

"So do you want to play some carnival games?" she asked him and taking a step back towards the line of booths overflowing with prizes.

"Sure you can make up whipping my face with your hair with a prize," he joked good-naturedly making Emma smile. They walked over to the row of games trying to choose a fun one, eventually choosing one of the water gun competition games.

"You ready to lose Swan?"

"Please you couldn't handle it"

"Perhaps you couldn't handle it but we shall see," said Killian handing over some cash to the game operator and sitting down a comically intense look on his face. Emma handed over some money and sat down next to him. The bell rang and the water started running, Emma aimed the stream of water at the target inside a clown's mouth watching the indicator lights climb higher and higher. She was almost there when she heard a loud ringing bell and Killian's whoop of victory. He raised his arms over his head and spun around in his seat, Emma could see the lean stomach and lines of his abs covered in a dark happy trail.

"I am having much to inappropriate thoughts about that happy trail to be in a children's theme park," she thought to herself while tearing her eyes away from his stomach.

"See something you like love?" Killian asked her.

"Just pick your prize, you dork" Emma said. Killian turned to the booth and looked around.

"Can I get that yellow duck?" he asked the game operator who reached up and grabbed it and gave it to him.

"Congratulations sir, have a good day," she said waving them off and welcoming the next batch of game players.

"Here you go Swan" Killian said offering her the stuffed duck.

"What? No you won that fair and square, I can't accept that," she said pushing it back towards him.

"Aye I'm aware that I won it, but I want you to have it. A duck for a Swan," he said looking intensely at her with his very blue eyes. Emma smiled and took the duck from his hands. Her phone pinged with a text. "So apparently everyone is finished with their rides and we all plan to meet at this place nearby for lunch let's go and meet up."

The group came together for a light lunch knowing that for World of Color they go the Ariel's Grotto dining package that included dinner. They all decided to split up again and reunite for dinner and the show. Killian and Emma drifted between hanging out with David and Mary Margaret or Ruby, Victor and Jefferson for most of the afternoon riding rides and seeing shows. Emma had never felt so connected to someone before, never had such easy conversations with someone she had just met less than 48 hours ago and she clutched her stuffed duck closely to her chest. She tried not to think about how Killian was going to go back to Ireland and she was going back to Boston and how they would probably never see each other again.

At dinner time everyone gathered at Ariel's Grotto for dinner and World of Color. The hostess lead all seven of them to a large table on the patio. Everyone talked, ate, showed off the little souvenirs they had gotten throughout the day, and took probably way too many selfies together. Emma leaned back comfortably in her chair, her duck (she decided to call him Henry) on her la, and sighed contentedly as the lights around her dimmed and the show started. Music filled her ears and she saw the fountains in front of the roller coaster she and Killian had ridden that morning spew water up into the air as lights and images were projected onto it. Emma was tempted to get out her phone and record the show but she looked over and saw Ruby was already filming. She felt Killian's arm tentatively snake it's way around her shoulders and she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"This is so cool!" she said to him.

"Aye it's quite spectacular," he agreed tracing little circles on her shoulder with his fingertips. Emma heard the strains of "I See the Light" begin as lanterns were projected onto the water and thousands of Mickey ears in front of them glowed gold. She snuck a peak at Killian's face and saw that he was looking at her too. She smiled at him as he pulled her in slightly closer to him, he lowered his head looking deep into her green eyes with his blue eyes.

"You're missing the show," she said quietly never taking her eyes off of his face.

"I'm not missing anything," he said before touching his lips to hers carefully and softly. Emma accepted his kiss leaning further into him, deepening the kiss. Yeah this place is definitely magical thought Emma.


End file.
